


Take Fate on Three

by heartbreakaizawa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, delivery boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakaizawa/pseuds/heartbreakaizawa
Summary: It took them three times.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Take Fate on Three

"Your xx has been picked up by our driver. The estimated delivery time would be 15 minutes." 

"Your xx has been picked up by our driver. The estimated delivery time would be 15 minutes." 

It was rather a busy day-- well on contrary to the rest of the world. Ever since the pandemic started, most of the residents have become cautious about their whereabouts and interactions with the outside world. And if that doesn't seem challenging enough, people are losing their livelihood and small businesses are holding on the thread. But of course, they continue to persevere to this phenomenon, trying to share what's left as a flicker of hope. 

"For... E-Eiji?" said the man by the counter, unsure if the subject was even in the facility. "Again, for Eij--" 

"That would be me, sorry." Interjected another gentleman. He was rather average in height but was gracefully slender, his irises are dark as his hair that was unfortunately covered by a helmet. He was wearing a pair of athletic shoes, dark pants, and a pastel green hoodie with a small imprint of a penguin, while carrying what looked like a custom made backpack. 

"Oh! I thought you were just another customer, they could have told me, another wise I could have addressed you properly." 

Eiji gave a small gesture of a nod to assure the cashier, as he checks the items and carefully places them in the carrier. 

"You're the fifth one today so I guess we're finally starting to get back up. Sorry for being chatty, with fewer people around, I guess I just feel rather lonely. Anyway, I hope your day goes well too." 

With that Eiji secures the bag, giving a few quick taps on his phone before walking towards the front door, leaving with "頑張れ!" (Ganbare: hang in there). 

...

"Driver... Ash..lan? Ashlan?!" 

A man stood across him at the call. He was tall, slender but nearly close to having a muscular built, and fair. However, his eyes were not only protruding but also gave a shade of an ornament of jade. "Don't act like you don't know me, Shorter" he said.

Shorter Wong, a family heir and a cashier to the restaurant, attempted to not give off a laugh at the sight of his long time friend Ash who happens to be wearing a pink hoodie with a penguin head imprint on the middle, and in his hand is a red helmet. 

"Oya? Since when?" 

"I needed some coin--" Said the blonde man on the tone of fatigue. 

"Since when you start calling yourself, "Ashlan"?!" Shorter continued before blaring a laugh.

"Wh--It's my fucking name, you dumb ass!" 

"Oi...! Don't talk too much! You never know what kind of person is in here today and report our store." 

"Sorry, sis!" the cashier replied, "Anyway, Ashlan... your order is on the end of the counter" 

The blonde grunted before going to the said location then scanning at the receipt that comes along with then at his phone. A few taps over and he grabbed the bag making his way out. 

"See you again, Ashlan" Shorter remarked with the emphasis of mockery on the name of the fellow.

He did not even twitch to look back, instead, he displayed his left hand with the middle finger erupt, finally getting out of the facility and onward with his motorcycle. 

...

A notification made Eiji stop on his tracks. The tracker, that was mounted on his bike, mentioned that he had reached his destination. He got down from his ride and carefully parking it by a tree. Trying to balance himself and the backpack with one leg up, a sound of an engine closing down can be heard by the distance. The driver removed his gear before getting down, revealing his blonde hair, then walking towards the gate. 

He stopped seeing a hand moving towards the doorbell causing a shock to the other. 

"That's the third time today..." Ash said sheepishly

This comment gave a light tint of Eiji's cheeks before muttering "Y-yeah, I guess so..."

Ash let out an inaudible breath before lightly pressing the button to inform anyone from the household. Then the blonde-haired boy continued with, "I guess it must be fate" before looking at the other direction. 

The house looked standard in size, nevertheless, it felt like the owner was on the other side of the town after not hearing a response to the other guy. Ash was so embarrassed that it felt like torture by just standing there. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, a girl went out to the door with a wallet on hand "Hey..--oh! What a surprise! Do you two know each other?" said jollily, completely unaware of the situation.

"Hm... maybe it was fate." Replied the dark-haired boy, as if he did gave it a mere thought, before handing out the items. 

Ash did the same after the lady was finished giving her payment. After an exchange of gratitude, Ash dared himself to not look at the other whilst cursing himself in his thought as he made his way towards his ride. 

"Excuse me!" 

He bolted by the call, it was the boy with the dark hair again, "You dropped this. It's the receipt, that would cause trouble if you drop it, wouldn't it?" extending a hand with a piece of paper.

Ash was somewhat in the matter of shock seeing the lad this close that he was lost in translation. He lightly took what was being handed to him, "Anyway, stay safe" Eiji remarked prior to resuming on his tracks. Ash followed him until he was out of sight. The paper still on his grip, he looks at it in thought, "We don't get receipts" utter in confusion. 

Evening came and Eiji was standing in front of the stove, waiting for the water to boil for his tea. A familiar bell sounded from the breakfast bar, notifying that he had received a text message. He couldn't contain himself to give a bright smile and giggle as the text read as: 

"Your driver had received your order. Estimated time of pick up: Saturday, 8 P.M

Remarks: The blonde "must-be-fate" boy

Driver, Ashlan."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on the two delivery guys that came at the same time in our house. I found it cute that they work for the same company but only then today that they got to meet each other, and got me inspired to write this. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this on the comments and/or on Curious Cat (https://curiouscat.qa/eraserml). Thank you. 
> 
> p.s. I hope this had enough fluff for you, N.   
> xx


End file.
